The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC 4 Kids and ABC 3 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle - He is now circle-shaped, but his arms can shrink whenever he wants them to. His book counterpart is an oval. *Mr. Happy - He is the same, except for how his legs are slimmer. *Mr. Nosey - He is lighter green, is the shape of Mr. Greedy, has a short orange nose, a curl of black hair, and wears a black necktie. *Mr. Bump - He is the same, except he now has 5 bandages, instead of 6. *Mr. Messy - He has a unibrow and wears untidy blue and white sneakers. *Mr. Small - He is orange and has a large black top hat and white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous - He is a purple, egg-shaped Mr. Men, with a visible blue nose, wears black shoes and a pair of glasses. He has a book counterpart named Mr. Jelly. *Mr. Noisy - He is mostly the same, except he has a megaphone and walks like an elephant. *Mr. Lazy - He is green and skinny and he has a pink cap. *Mr. Funny - His top hat is now bent and no longer has a daisy. He also has a bowtie and has his gloves removed. *Mr. Fussy - His moustache is more neat, gains glasses, and a black bowtie. In Season 1, he was called Mr. Persnickety or Mr. Pernickety in the UK and Australia. *Mr. Bounce - He is the same except bigger and normal sized. *Mr. Strong - He is a triangle, has no hat, but has a belt. His book counterpart is a square. *Mr. Grumpy - He now has a unibrow and a hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart. *Mr. Quiet - He is now light blue and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five and normal sized. *Mr. Tall - He now has a hat. *Mr. Rude - He trades his black hat for a pair of shoes. *Mr. Scatterbrain - A male counterpart of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear-shaped Mr. Men with a unibrow, a pink nose, and a hat just like Mr. Tickle's. *Mr. Stubborn - A male counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple oval-shaped Mr. Men, with a unibrow, two hairs, and a yellow triangle nose. *Mr. Metal is a guest character who appears in Robots Little Misses All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy - She no longer has a stem in the daisy in her hat, and gained eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty - She now has pink curly pigtails, a neon green bow, and pink rosy cheeks. *Little Miss Sunshine - She is the same, except her hair and nose is now light tan. *Little Miss Helpful - She now has orange hair, lime green sneakers, and wears a green fanny pack. *Little Miss Magic - She wears a black top hat, instead of a bow and fuschia clip shoes. *Little Miss Giggles - She is the same except she is shorter, and her hair clips no longer have holes. *Little Miss Chatterbox - She looks exactly like she does in the books. *Little Miss Curious - She is now egg shaped, has a yellow nose, and freckles. *Little Miss Scary - She is the same, except she now has 8 spiky hairs, instead of 9. *Little Miss Whoops - She wears a bow and glasses, they replace her bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity - A new character, an orange rectangle-shaped Little Miss with her hair in a flip design, a green nose, and white sneakers. She is only seen in Season 1. *Little Miss Daredevil - A new character, a yellow circle-shaped Little Miss with orange hair, pink freckles, eyelashes, a pair of rocket boots, and an Eivel Kinievel-style helmet. Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts & Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Sand & Surf / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott -Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Alex Kelly - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Claire Morgan - Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1),Little Miss Helpful (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Pernickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy * Simon Callow - Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy (Season 1), Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Notes *This is the first TV appearences of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *Season 2 takes place one year after season one. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. * None of the character's catchphrases (except for Mr. Noisy's and Miss Whoops') are lines from their original books. Gallery Category:Cartoons